La mélancolie d'un griffon à ses roses
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Après la guerre sainte, les gold saint sont les seuls à ne pas être revenus à la vie et à être traités comme des chiens aux enfers. Mais Aphrodite est toujours protégé par Minos. Une forte amitié va alors les lier. Aphrodite va découvrir l'impensable : Minos ne semble toujours pas avoir fait le deuil de son vieil amant qui n'est autre qu'Albafica l'ancien poisson.
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture**

* * *

- « Je sais que votre parole est incontestable mais je me permets d'encore insister ! »

Le manque de respect envers Hadès avait passablement énervé la jeune sœur du dieu. Comment ce moins que rien d'humain pouvait-il contester l'un des ordres de son maître ! Surtout quand cette personne n'était autre que l'un des trois juges, l'un des meilleurs éléments des armées des enfers.

- « Et je te le répètes : il en est hors de question ! » Résonna encore une fois de plus la forte voix d'Hadès qui était tintée d'énervement. « Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu risques si je le fais ! »

«Maintenant, il va enfin arrêter d'ennuyer sa majesté » se dit la prêtresse à elle-même. Mais hélas, ce n'était loin d'être le cas car le jeune homme qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était encore à genoux devant son frère, se leva d'un bon et haussa le ton.

- « Je vous en supplies ! C'est ma seule requête ! »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Pandore qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'impertinent qu'elle jugeait avoir trop entendu. « Minos du griffon ! Je t'ordonnes de stopper tes jérémiades plus qu'insultantes envers notre seigneur ! »

- « Calme-toi Pandore ! Sors d'ici ! Cette conversation ne te regarde pas ! » Ordonna le Dieu à la longue chevelure de jais en désignant aussi Rhadamanthe et Aiacos qui étaient restés un peu en retrait.

La réaction fut immédiate : Pandore sortit de la salle du trône hors d'elle suivit des deux juges après avoir témoigné leur respect à leur Dieu.

Un silence pesant prit place et Hadès savait que le griffon n'en démordrait pas. Il n'avait donc plus le choix et devait s'y plier.

- « J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié... »

Minos secoua vivement la tête. Non jamais il n'oubliera et le Dieu des enfers le sait parfaitement. Celui-ci respira un grand coup et lui dit froidement « J'accepte... mais je te préviens, si cela ce passe mal, j'annule tout ! ».L'argenté s'inclina légèrement et sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant Hadès seul dans ses pensées.

- « Et comment vais-je faire passer cela auprès d'Athéna moi... »

La destruction du mur des lamentations et la défaite des enfers datent déjà d'il y a plus d'un mois. Cependant, pour une raison que je ne saurai vous expliquer, les spectres, Thanatos, Hypnos et Hadès étaient de retour dans le royaume sous-terrain.

Dans la plupart des fics on vous aurait dit qu'un traité de paix avait été signé entre lui et Athéna et que tous leurs soldats respectifs ont été ramené à la vie et qu'ils coulent enfin des jours heureux. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite. C'était bien loin d'être le cas pour certains d'entre eux qui étaient prêt à tout pour leur idéal ou pour celui de leur maître.  
Certes, les deux dieux désiraient une paix durable mais Zeus seul sait pourquoi, Hadès était plutôt difficile au sujet des ors.

En effet, malgré que la guerre sainte du XXème ait été remporté par la déesse guerrière Athéna -entendons-nous bien sur ce sujet, je parle de la sublime déesse et non de la cruche aux cheveux teints qui lui sert de corps – et que les chevaliers d'argents aient pu rejoindre celle-ci (la déesse pas la cruche), les majestueux chevaliers d'ors croupissaient dans les geôles d'Hadès et étaient traités comme de la vermine par n'importe quel spectre de n'importe quel grade qui passaient par là.

Oh vous allez me dire qu'ils pouvaient les faire taire à l'aide d'un petit Another Dimension ou d'un Excalibur bien placé. Mais, hélas, les dieux jumeaux avaient scellé leurs cosmos de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas créer de problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque accord entre l'oncle et la nièce soit enfin annoncé. Autant vous dire que leur libération n'était pas pour tout de suite...

Les deux dieux n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre qu'importe le sujet de leur conversation. Que ce soit pour le programme télé ou qui a le droit de dormir avec Monsieur Adams –en peluche évidement - cette nuit. Comme quoi, même ces personnages sensés être les plus puissants de l'univers peuvent être complètement cons et têtus par moment.

Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus car, voyez-vous, loin de moi est l'envie d'être la victime d'une Terrible Providence d'une certaine divinité légèrement courroucée dans son orgueil. Bref, reprenons notre histoire là où nous l'avons laissé après ce petit égarement de ma part.

Le cosmos de nos chers chevaliers étant donc inutilisable et ceux-ci étant tellement épuisés physiquement pour riposter à coups de pieds dans les parties intimes que certains de leurs « anciens » ennemis en profitaient pour leur faire subir toutes sortes d'humiliations aussi bien physique que moral.

Je vous arrête une fois de plus bande de pervers(e)s ! Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'humiliation auquel vous pensez (enfin ce n'est pas encore le cas xD) mais de tortures et de coups. Tous les golds – sauf Shion et Saga que le dieu des morts avait accepté de rendre à Athéna avec leurs armures pour l'organisation du sanctuaire - étaient épuisés et à bout de force.

Pour se soutenir mutuellement, ils avaient fait en sorte de rester grouper. Kanon restait avec Dohko, Milo avec Camus, Aiolia avec Shaka, Aioros avec Shura, Mu avec Aldébaran et Deathmask avec Aphrodite. Pour une raison inconnue, ce dernier ne subissait rien d'autre que quelques railleries, pour la plupart sur son physique quelque peu féminin. Bref rien de bien méchant de la part des spectres.

Un jour, Minos descendit dans les geôles sous les ordres d'Hadès. Ce qui étonna fort les gardes car le juge avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de se rendre dans ce lieu peu accueillant depuis l'arrivée des chevaliers. Quand l'homme aux cheveux blancs pénétra dans la pièce lugubre, il ne fut guère étonné de trouver les golds blessés sauf le poisson.

Son regard s'attarda d'abord sur le poisson qui aidait tant bien que mal Deathmask à se relever après un des « jeux » quelque peu violent d'un des gardiens. Le griffon les observa encore pendant quelques secondes d'un regard sombre et ensuite, ajouta d'une fois froide « suis-moi »au douzième gardien.

Dans un premier temps, le suédois ne bougea pas, trop étonné pour réagir. Ensuite, la voix grave de Minos résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce.

- « Je ne veux pas attendre ! » Ajouta-t-il énervé et sans jeter un regard aux autres, le poisson le suivit d'un pas peu assuré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin réussit à monter les escaliers malgré le fait qu'Aphrodite avait failli tomber à plusieurs reprises des marches du long escalier en si mauvais état que certaines s'étaient même détruites au moment même où le bleuté avait posé un pied dessus. Minos, lui, était calme et son visage fermé ne laissait transparaître aucune émotions.

Silencieusement, les deux hommes traversèrent les diverses salles et couloirs croisant au passage une Pandore – passablement énervée – et furent royalement ignorés par Rhadamanthe qui, comme celui-ci le disait, se fichait complètement du nouveau « jouet » de son collègue. Les autres spectres mirent fin à leurs conversations et à l'ambiance amicale qui avait régné entre ceux-ci au passage des deux hommes.

Aphrodite avait d'abord cru être le responsable de ce silence plus que troublant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le regard des soldats ne se portaient pas sur lui mais que ceux-ci ne lâchaient pas Minos et ce pour une raison inconnue.

Le poisson ne comprenait désormais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux... Pourquoi l'un des trois juges des enfers était victime de tant de haine vis-à-vis de simples gardes ? Bizarrement, le douzième gardien se doutait qu'il n'allait par tarder à le savoir...

Quelques secondes plus tard, des voix se firent entendre dans tout le couloir. Des voix moqueuses et remplies de mépris ; celles des spectres. Toutes critiquaient et méprisaient cet homme. Pourtant, Minos ne semblait ni les entendre ni les comprendre. Comme si il vivait dans un autre univers.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent aux appartements du griffon. Celui-ci conduisit le gold dans une petite chambre entièrement décorée de fleurs. Que ce soit le papier peint, les couvertures ou les meubles, tout était composé de fleurs peintes, gravées et sculptées. Plusieurs vases remplit de roses de diverses couleurs reposaient sur les étagères et la petite commode juste à côté du grand lit.

- « Tu dormiras ici... » Dit-il d'une voix très froide laissant transparaître aucun sentiment. Aphrodite n'osait lui répondre. Si on regardait bien, le griffon avait l'air si triste, il avait le pressentiment que si il refusait, l'homme face à lui allait se détruire en mille morceaux.  
- « Je n'ai pas de vêtements pour dormir. » Répondit-il timidement en regardant les loques qu'il portait. Celles-ci puaient, étaient déchirée et n'avaient pas été lavées depuis au moins plusieurs semaines.  
- « Prend ceci ! » Répondit Minos en lui jetant une tunique propre avant de sortir de la chambre sans un mot ni un regard pour le jeune homme.

Une fois habillé, Aphrodite se coucha et rapidement, il s'endormit profondément, emporté par un doux songe qui se rapprochait plus d'un lointain souvenir qui lui était cher.

_Le temps était ni chaud ni froid, juste agréable. Un petit vent frais soufflait paisiblement depuis le début de la matinée jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Il se sentait si bien dans son petit jardin parsemé de roses rouges et blanches. Depuis quelques jours il songeait de créer une nouvelle espèce d'un coloris sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. Comme le « sien »._

_Aphrodite n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Sa longue chevelure océan, ses deux perles vertes et son fin visage digne de la beauté d'un Héros ou d'un dieu de la mythologie grecque._

_La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était par un jour de pluie. L'eau coulait à flot et avait transformé __le petit village de Rodorio en une véritable marée. Le jeune garçon avait couru pour être le moins trempé possible._

_Après avoir passé le temple du taureau et du bélier, Aphrodite s'arrêta au troisième temple vide depuis plusieurs années suite à la disparition de son gardien : Saga des gémeaux. D'après tous celles et ceux qui l'avaient connu, cet homme avait été quelqu'un de gentil, bon, généreux et surtout d'une grand bonté._

_Le suédois n'ignorait pas qu'il avait déjà rencontré cet être considéré comme un dieu. Mais étant trop jeune et ne l'ayant vu que peu de fois, il avait complètement oublié à quoi cette personne ressemblait._

_Maintenant, 7 années s'étaient écoulées depuis la guerre contre les Titans et 13 depuis la trahison du chevalier du sagittaire ainsi que la disparition du gémeaux._

_Le jeune or se demandait pourquoi il avait stoppé sa course à cet endroit et non jusque chez son ami Deathmask avec qui il aurait pu discuter le temps que cette pluie torrentielle ne s'arrête. Sans doute à cause de cette curiosité de découvrir la troisième maison du zodiaque inhabitée qui le tiraillait depuis quelques temps._

_Ainsi, il se promena un peu partout dans le temple des gémeaux ne cherchant rien en particulier mais voulant juste satisfaire cette curiosité qui le titillait. A son grand étonnement, la maison ne cachait pas un milligramme de poussière. Toutes les pièces étaient si propres qu'on pouvait presque penser qu'elles brillaient de mille feux._

_L'endroit semblait si calme et si loin de ces bronzes se rebellant contre le Sanctuaire et le Pope pour une pseudo Athéna que personne ne connaissait. Si loin des guerres, de la rébellion et des morts... Comme si il se trouvait dans un autre univers, une autre dimension._

_Dans la salle de séjour, il n'y avait que peu de meubles mais juste assez pour le confort d'une personne. Même si le fait qu'il y ait une deuxième chambre intriguait le poisson au plus haut point._

_Soudain, Aphrodite se figea. Il venait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était aussi introduit dans la maison des gémeaux et le fixait intensément depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. « Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas sentis sa présence ? » se demanda-t-il silencieusement._

- _« Qui êtes-vous ? » Pas de réponse... le gold se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le regardait sans dire un mot._

_Il était resplendissant de beauté au point que le jeune poisson en resta muet– fait très rare venant de celui-ci vu qu'il était considéré comme le plus beau combattant de la chevalerie d'Athéna – et ne pouvait plus se détacher de ses deux iris émeraudes._

_Les deux jeunes gens s'admiraient et n'arrivaient plus à décrocher leurs regards de l'autre. Aphrodite se sentit comme hypnotisé par cet homme si magnifique mais une impression de déjà vu perdurait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu._

_Le poisson était certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Mais il fut rapidement coupé dans sa réflexion quand l'intrus s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Le douzième gardien savait qu'il devait reculer mais, étrangement, il ne fit rien._

_L'adonis lui caressa tendrement sa joue du revers de sa main et se pencha lentement pour cueillir __les lèvres légèrement rosées d'Aphrodite des siennes avec douceur. Le baiser avait comme un petit goût sucré et était si délicieux que, malgré la surprise, le bleuté se laissa faire en participant même tant les douces lèvres de son partenaire le détendaient._

_Mais après quelques secondes de flottement, le poisson réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il repoussa alors soudainement avec force l'intrus qui se retrouva à terre et partit sans dire un mot de la troisième maison sous le regard de cet homme qui le fixait avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux._

_Le chevalier des roses courait à vive allure montant les marches menant au temple du cancer quatre à quatre. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas Aioria qui descendait pour se rendre dans les arènes. Le poisson n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de cet homme entrain de l'embrasser qui refusait de s'effacer, imbriqué au plus profond de sa mémoire._

_Arrivé à la quatrième maison, il fut accueilli à l'entrée par Deathmask qui l'invita à entrer pour prendre un verre et discuter un petit peu. La discussion débuta sur Milo qui tentait de séduire depuis déjà quelques semaines le gardien du onzième étage qui ne semblait pas très réceptif aux sous-entendus et remarques du scorpion. Cela ce ressentait sur le moral du bouclé qui commençait à désespérer._

_Le quatrième gardien savait beaucoup de choses à ce sujet pour la simple raison que Milo lui racontait tout ses problèmes alors qu'il s'en moquait éperdument et qu'il avait exactement le même souci avec Shura._

_En effet, depuis près de trois mois, le jeune homme tournait autour du capricorne qui était complètement bouché à ses avances et ne pensait qu'à nettoyer la statue de son temple et hurler sur tous les toits qu'il servirait Athéna jusqu'à sa mort. Autant vous dire que Deathmask ne supportait déjà plus du tout la déesse alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue et la traitait de tout les noms et la prenait surtout pour une cruche (DM est devin ! è_é)._

_La conversation tourna directement vers le brun. Même si l'assassin de service lui en voulait un peu de faire la sourde d'oreille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui, derrière la grosse tête de mule qu'il était, se trouvait être quelqu'un de bon et généreux._

_Pendant que le gris faisait un monologue sur le beau (petit cul) visage de Shura, Aphrodite était déjà déconnecté de toute la réalité. La conversation sur les sentiments amoureux de ses collègues chevaliers le ramenait irrésistiblement vers cet inconnu, à ce doux baiser qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier._

_Le cancer remarqua bien vite l'absence de son invité. Étrange de la part de celui qui se nourrissait des ragots du Sanctuaire matin, midi et soir._

- _« Aphrodite ! » dit le cancer à son meilleur ami qui sursauta à l'appel de son nom alors que son hôte le questionnait du regard. Le gold baissa la tête pour cacher son visage rosit. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis que la pluie eut commencé à tomber en omettant (pas bien è_é) le baiser de son inconnu._

_Le suédois réalisa sa pensée : son inconnu ? Depuis quand était-il « son inconnu » ? Il venait juste de le voir et cela n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'embra... Et voilà ! Cela revenait sur le tapis !Le bleuté était près à se cogner le crâne contre le mûr de son voisin pour tout oublier. Voisin qui avait bien compris qu'Aphrodite lui cachait quelque chose. Mais voyant l'attitude peu commune de celui-ci, Deathmask préféra ne pas le questionner. Surtout qu'il voyait bien que __cela ne le concernait en rien._

- _« Tu devrais aller voir le Pope, le fait que n'importe qui puisse entrer et sortir du Sanctuaire sans se faire remarquer peut être dangereux. » Dit-il calmement au poisson qui n'avait rien perdu de sa teinte rosie par la gêne. « Il saura quoi faire au cas si cet homme refait son apparition dans le coin. » Le douzième gardien acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_Après une bonne heure passée à discuter avec le cancer, le douzième gardien monta à contre cœur vers le treizième temple : le palais du Grand Pope._

_Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre mais cet homme avait commit un crime en entrant ici en infraction et devait être punit. C'était la règle, personne ne pouvait y échapper. Au douzième temple, il appela son armure avec son cosmos qui ce déposa avec légèreté sur son corps et repris sa route._

_Quand il arriva au palais, un garde l'annonça à l'égal de Dieu et le fit ensuite entrer sous l''ordre de celui-ci. Le Pope était, comme à son habitude, assit sur son énorme trône. Le chevalier d'or le salua avec le respect dû à son rang de dirigeant du Sanctuaire en s'agenouillât face à lui._

- _« Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? » Demanda l'homme masqué avec autorité. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le plus beau des chevaliers prit la parole : « Un homme s'est infiltré au Sanctuaire. » Aucune réaction de la part de son supérieur, il continua. « J'ai pu le voir dans le temple des gémeaux. Cependant, je n'ai ni pu sentir son cosmos ni sa présence. Cela peut être dangereux si il avait de mauvaises intentions envers vous et notre déesse. »_

_Ses propres paroles le déchiraient. Il pensait sincèrement que cet homme n'était pas dangereux. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être était-ce une simple technique pour le duper._

- _« Merci de m'en avoir informé. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, tu peux retourner chez toi. » Ajouta le Grand Pope, coupant Aphrodite dans ses pensées. Une question s'insurgea dans son esprit : pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son supérieur voulait éviter cette conversation ?_  
_-« Mais cela peut être risquer de... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut couper par la voix dure du masqué._  
_-« Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi chevalier des poissons ! » Ne préférant ne pas s'attirer la colère du Pope, le gold dût se résigner à obéir aux ordres de celui-ci. Il le salua une dernière fois et quitta le treizième temple sous une pluie battante. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune or se leva aux aurores pour l'entraînement aux arènes. Il préféra être seul pour s'exercer qu'avoir un public qui l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment pour le perfectionnement de ses techniques._

_Pour la première fois, Aphrodite prenait son temps pour descendre les milliers de marches qui le séparaient de l'amphithéâtre réservé aux chevaliers d'or. Depuis plusieurs journées, le poisson n'avait plus du tout vu l'homme qui le fascinait. « Sans doute grâce au Pope »se dit-il à lui même. Cela le démoralisait un petit peu plus au fur et à mesure que les heures et les jours s'écoulaient._

_Sur le chemin, il ne croisa que un Camus qui ignorait royalement un pauvre scorpion qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire remarquer par le verseau et Shura entrain d'astiquer pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui la statue du capricorne sous le regard d'un cancer passablement énervé._

_Vu l'amabilité matinale de Deathmask, il ne chercha pas à leur parler et reprit sa route après leur avoir adressé un signe de main à ses deux amis._

_Ensuite, le douzième gardien ne vit pas d'autres chevaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin au troisième temple. À l'entrée, il l'attendait... son inconnu était là, le fixant de nouveau intensément d'un regard si triste qui brisa l'âme d'Aphrodite en de milliers de petits morceaux._

- _« Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai dû te surprendre à t'embrasser comme ça » résonna la voix de cet homme brisant le silence de la veille qui était sur le point de reprendre._  
_- « Ne le soyez pas, je me suis aussi laissé emporter ». Répondit timidement le chevalier des roses. « J'aimerai juste savoir comment vous vous êtes infiltré dans le Sanctuaire sans vous faire remarquer et qui êtes vo... »_  
_- « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te répondre » Le coupa-t-il brusquement._  
_- « Dans ce cas, vous devriez partir maintenant. J'ai informé le Pope et... »_  
_- « Je le sais et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien »._

_Le suédois en resta bouche-bée Comment avait-il deviné qu'il était inquiet ? Le jeune gold avait pourtant fait en sorte de montrer une certaine froideur dans sa voix et cet homme avait comprit tout cela si vite. Et comment ce fait-il qu'il sache que le Pope soit au courant de sa présence au troisième temple et pourquoi le revoyait-il une nouvelle fois ici ? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du poisson mais, hélas, toutes restaient sans réponses._

- _« J-je dois y aller » Dit-il avec en empressement mais fut retenu par l'intrus qui lui retenait fermement le poignet. Le douzième gardien aurait pu s'échapper facilement de son emprise mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'en avait aucun envie._

_Sans dire un mot, l'homme se rapprocha lentement de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, le bleuté sentit son âme se briser encore une fois et se laissa bercer contre le torse de la personne qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours._

- _« Reste avec moi s'il te plait « Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se détacher alors comment aurait-il pu dire non à cette demande qui sonnait plus comme une prière ? Cela lui était désormais impossible. Aphrodite ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sérénité que cet être lui procurait._

_Les deux hommes s'assirent contre le mûr, toujours blottit l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne dit un mot, le silence régnait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Ils se comprenaient en échangeant un simple regard et un petit sourire. Le poisson en ignorait la raison mais se qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait se perdre dans les battements de cœur et les iris de l'homme vers qui se tournaient inlassablement son corps, sa raison et son âme._

_Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre durant plus d'une heure. Personne ne passait par le troisième temple, comme si tout le Sanctuaire s'était endormi pour ne pas les déranger. Le jeune chevalier s'endormit, serein, veillé par son bel inconnu._

- _« Hey Aphro ! Réveille-toi ! » Répéta Deathmask à plusieurs reprises en secouant son meilleur ami qui était endormit à l'entrée du temple des gémeaux. Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune or émergea enfin de son sommeil. A part son compagnon d'arme, il était seul. Son inconnu n'était plus là, il était partit. Depuis quand ? Peut-être juste avant que le cancer n'arrive pour ne pas qu'ils ne se croisent ?_  
_- « Tu n'as vu personne ? » Demanda-t-il encore pas très réveillé. L'italien secoua négativement la tête ce qui rassura très vite Aphrodite._

_Quand le douzième gardien retrouve ses esprits, les deux amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers les arènes pour l'entraînement matinal qui, sans qu' Aphrodite ne le sache encore, allaient pour une fois commencer à midi. Seule preuve qu'il avait dormit très longtemps et que le pauvre petit poisson allait devoir supporter la foule._

_Les jours passèrent et tous les matins, Aphrodite retrouvait son bel inconnu dans la maison des gémeaux toujours très tôt le matin à la même heure pour être ensuite réveillé par un autre chevalier d'or qui passait par là dans les alentours de midi. Les deux hommes ne s'embrassaient pas et n'échangeaient aucun mot. A chaque « rendez-vous » le poisson restait blottit contre lui à l'entrée du temple._

_Le comportement inhabituel de leur compagnon commençait sérieusement à inquiéter les autres saints mais personne ne dit rien. Après tout, le suédois avait toujours été un peu bizarre sur les bords même si cette fois cela ne semblait réellement pas normal._

_Peut-être la cause était le doute que plusieurs commençaient à ressentir sur la présence d'Athéna au Sanctuaire depuis qu'ils avaient été mit au courant que cinq saints de bronze allaient s'en prendre directement au Grand Pope dans quelques jours. Bref, tout était incertain pour les 8 ors – étant donné que tous étaient sûr que Mu n'allait pas obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur - sur place et prêt à se battre._

_Cependant, la seule chose qui obnubilait Aphrodite, était de retrouver son inconnu. Rien d'autres ne comptaient pour lui que de le revoir._

_Mais un matin, tous les chevaliers d'or – sauf Dohko et Mu - avaient reçut l'ordre de se rendre au treizième palais - celui du Grand Pope - immédiatement car l'arrivée des cinq bronzes rebelles et de la fausse Athéna au Sanctuaire était proche. Aphrodite dût, pour la première fois, ne pas rejoindre son inconnu. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il ne pouvait le prévenir, il allait peut-être lui en vouloir._

_Le poisson se rendit à la réunion avec une douleur à la poitrine qui n'en finissait pas. C'était pourtant si bête. Alors pourquoi cela le faisait tellement souffrir alors que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Si ça se trouve, l'inconnu comprendrait et ne lui en voudrait pas. Stop ! Il devait ne plus y penser !_

_Quand il fut arriver au palais, il fut annoncé par l'un des gardes au Grand Pope et aux autres gold qui étaient déjà tous présents. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, ceci n'étonnait point le poisson vu qu'il avait plus de dix minutes de retard._

_A son grand étonnement, son supérieur hiérarchique ne le réprimanda pas et commença la discussion dès que le douzième gardien eu rejoint les autres après l'avoir salué. Elle débuta directement sur l'arrivée d'un certain Seiya et de ses compagnons en Grèce._

- _« Je ne pense pas qu'on ai quelque chose à craindre de simples bronzes altesse ! Ils seront trop faibles face à nous ! » S'exclama Milo qui s'attira un regard meurtrier de Camus. Quoi de plus normal venant du maître d'un de ses « faibles ». On remarquait bien l'inquiétude du verseau de perdre son deuxième disciple et la jalousie du huitième gardien. Apparemment, un lien très fort s'était tissé entre le roux et son élève. Ce qui rendait le scorpion fou de rage._  
_- « Je suis d'accord avec Milo, nous pouvons les tuer d'un claquement de doigt » Ajouta Deathmask l'air sûr de lui. Tous les chevaliers d'or – sauf Aphrodite – approuvèrent les paroles du cancer._

_Le suédois, lui, était beaucoup plus réaliste. Même si les traîtres ne se trouvaient qu'au plus bas niveau de la chevalerie d'Athéna, ceux-ci avaient accomplit de multiples miracles dont vaincre les silver saint et battre les gold pouvaient très bien s'ajouter à la liste. Surtout qu'ils étaient soutenus par le vieux maître et le Mu donc deux ors. Ceux-ci n'allaient sûrement pas rester inactifs pour les aider dans leur mission._

_Autrement dit, Aphrodite savait parfaitement qu'il allait peut-être y passer lui aussi. A la fin de la réunion, il couru de toutes ses forces jusqu'au troisième temple. Il fallait que son inconnu y soit ! C'était peut-être la dernière fois que le poisson le verrait._

_Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait et qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Oui, le douzième gardien l'aimait. Ses sentiments avaient commencé le matin même de leur première rencontre et avaient grandit de jour en jour. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher._

_Quand Aphrodite arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, personne ne s'y trouvait. A cette constatation, le jeune homme se mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que quelques fines larmes commencèrent à verser le long de ses joues. Peu à peu, elles se firent plus nombreuses et coulaient à flot. Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à les arrêter et ne retenait plus ses gémissements._

_Finalement, son inconnu sera partit sans qu'il ne puisse lui dire son amour. Ceci le blessa encore plus. Jamais il n'aura su si ses sentiments avaient été réciproque ne fut-ce qu'un petit instant. Comme son cœur lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru tant souffrir._

_N'ayant plus assez de force pour tenir debout, le jeune poisson se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses joues commençaient à rougir et à lui faire tant il pleurait. Il entendit des bruits de pas et reconnut le cosmos du Grand Pope. Celui-ci devait être au courant de tout pour venir jusqu' ici. Mais, malgré tout, le poisson ne se releva pas._

- _« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour me faire la morale... j'aurai dû me douter que ça aurait bien fini par arriver jusqu'à vous.. » Dit-il tristement au masqué._  
_- « Et moi j'aurai dû tout t'avouer dès le début. » La voix d'Arlès semblait moins dure et plus grave que d'habitude. Elle était aussi douce que celle de.. Et voila, il y repensait, ses larmes et ses reniflements reprirent de plus belle._

_Le Grand Pope ne bougeait pas, fixant intensément le jeune homme pleurant devant lui, son masque cachant la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Le poisson se releva difficilement et sécha le liquide salé sur ses joues en un revers de main._

- _« S'il vous plaît sortez... je ne me sens pas en état de parler de quoi que ce soit... » Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, tête basse._

_Mais le Pope ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Doucement, celui-ci releva visage d'Aphrodite de ses mains. Les yeux encore rougis par la tristesse du douzième gardien se fermèrent directement. Le dirigeant du Sanctuaire retira alors lentement le masque se transmettant à chaque génération de Grand Pope laissant enfin voir le visage que personne n'avait pu encore admirer depuis son arrivée sur le trône._

_- « Ouvre les yeux.. » dit-il doucement au jeune poisson qui obéit sans trop le vouloir. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme... le Grand Pope... son inconnu.. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai mais ce beau visage, ce regard si doux._

_Aphrodite ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de ce visage auréolé de mèches océanes mais peu à peu des larmes se remettaient à couler lentement._

- _« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi...? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle._  
_- « Je ne le pouvais pas.. » Répondit le Pope. « Je vais tout te raconter » ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue du douzième gardien qui restait silencieux avec douceur. « Je suis le chevalier des gémeaux disparu. »_

_Aphrodite voulu l'interrompre mais il fut stoppé par le troisième gardien qui reprit ses explications._

- _« Il y a treize ans, j'étais destiné à devenir le nouveau Grand Pope. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, une entité démoniaque avait germé dans mon esprit. Au début, je réussissais à l'enfermer tout au fond de moi-même mais au fil des jours, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus forte. Ainsi, le jour où j'ai appris que le chevalier du sagittaire allait finalement succéder au précédent Pope qui avait deviné mon mal être, je suis devenu comme fou et cette deuxième personnalité en a profité pour prendre le dessus sur moi... »_

_Le gémeaux détourna le visage, ne voulant pas faire face au suédois. Il avait honte de lui-même et n'osait pas continuer de peur de s'attirer la haine du jeune poisson. Celui-ci passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son inconnu qui ne l'était plus vraiment et le serra contre lui._

_Saga profita de l'étreinte et se blottit contre ce corps doux et chaud qui lui procurait tellement de bien. Un instant après, Aphrodite sentit quelque chose de mouillés sur sa peau. Celui qui lui avait volé son cœur pleurait au rappel de ce souvenir douloureux. Malgré tout, le pauvre homme continua non sans mal._

- _« J'ai tenté d'assassiner Athéna alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un petit nourrisson inoffensif, j'ai envoyé Aioros à la mort qui avait tenté de la sauver, j'ai tué le Grand Pope pour ensuite prendre sa place et j'ai manipulé tout le Sanctuaire pour arriver à mes fins. De plus, certains vont mourir à cause de ma propre faiblesse en s'attaquant à la véritable Athéna et aux bronzes sans le savoir. »_

_Aphrodite n'arrivait pas y croire. Il devait le tuer pour sa trahison mais le poisson savait très bien qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Il était trop tard, cette marque tout au fond de lui ne pourra jamais être effacée. Le douzième gardien se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec le gardien du troisième temple ce qui le fit rougir violemment. Il repoussa Saga qui le fixait la tristesse encrée sur son visage. Le poisson allait en finir avec lui, il ne l'ignorait pas et c'est ce qu'il fallait faire._

_Le Grand Pope ferma les yeux et attendit sa punition. Mais ce qu'il sentit ne fut pas de la douleur mais deux lèvres timidement posées sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Le contact fut bref mais terriblement agréable aux yeux de Saga._

_C'en fut trop pour lui et il craqua. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il serra Aphrodite contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le suédois, d'abord surprit par l'élan du grec, répondit avec la même passion que le gémeaux. Celui-ci porta le jeune homme comme une princesse et l'emmena dans l'une des deux chambres de la troisième maison du zodiaque._

_Saga déposa son fardeau le plus doucement possible sur le grand lit qui prenait presque toute la place dans la pièce. Ensuite, il enleva lentement sa robe de Pope qu'il fit tombé sur le sol plus loin dans la pièce se retrouvant plus qu'en pantalon et torse nu. Aphrodite contempla la musculature et la peau bronzée du grec qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands et beaux athlètes de l'Antiquité._

_Le suédois fut coupé de sa contemplation par Saga qui l'avait rejoint sur le matelas dur. Les baisers reprirent pendant que le troisième gardien passait sa main sous la fine tunique de son compagnon. Les caresses sur sa peau montraient le respect et l'amour que ressentait le Pope envers lui. Ils ne disaient rien comme quand ils se retrouvaient tôt le matin sachant parfaitement les pensées et les sentiments de l'autre d'un simple regard_

_Peu après, leurs vêtements furent ôtés et les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent enfin peau contre peau leur arrachant de doux frissons et leur donnant enfin l'impression d'être entiers. Saga prit enfin possession du corps de celui qu'il aimait tant en murmurant les mots qu'Aphrodite grava à jamais dans son esprit : « Je t'aime mon ange ». Des gémissements résonnèrent dans la maison mais personne ne passa par là. Comme si toute les vies au Sanctuaire s'étaient éteintes laissant les deux amants s'aimer autant qu'ils le pouvaient._

_- « Je t'aime aussi » souffla le suédois dont les paroles s'évanouir peu à peu sous les baisers de l'homme qui lui avait ravit son cœur._

_Aphrodite s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard blottit contre le corps chaud de Saga. Le poisson contempla longuement son amant qui était toujours plongé des bras de Morphée. Il dormait paisiblement et semblait si calme malgré la venue prochaine de Saori Kido, la véritable Athéna.« L'Athéna qui devra sacrifier son chevalier des gémeaux pour se débarrasser de la menace qu'il représente et la survie de tous »se dit le douzième gardien._

_Celui-ci ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il voulait le défendre, l'empêcher de mourir mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : soit rejeter la déesse en laquelle il avait foi pour sauver Saga, soit se joindre aux bronzes et à Saori pour stopper l'entité maléfique en tuant de son amant._

_Le suédois n'aimait aucune de ses deux options. La première allait faire de lui un renégat et se l'éloignait complètement de sa propre morale et la deuxième..._

- _« Non je veux pas ! Je refuse de vivre sans lui ! » s'écria Aphrodite sans se rendre compte qu'il avait réveillé le grec._  
_- « Tu devras pourtant t'y résoudre » dit celui-ci froidement. « Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le choix. Tues-moi maintenant, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux. Tu verras, tu m'oublieras très vite et si facilement que... » Saga n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il reçu un coup monumental du poisson en plein visage._  
_- « Co-comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ! » cria Aphrodite de toutes ses forces avant de reprendre ses vêtements et sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Une fois habillé, il remonta toutes les marches pour se rendre à son temple pendant que les bronzes affrontaient déjà Aldébaran dans la deuxième maison du zodiaque._

_Les 12 heures du compte à rebours s'écoulèrent très vite tout comme l'avancée des chevaliers de Bronze. Une lancinante douleur le transperça lorsque Aphrodite sentit la défaite de son meilleur ami Deathmask. Lui qui voulait avouer ses sentiments à Shura qui fut aussi vaincu par l'un des renégats. Les pleurs et la détresse de Milo lors de la mort de Camus._

_Son heure était proche, le suédois ne l'ignorait pas lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Andromède. Le combat se déroula très vite, le dernier gold se laissait malmener par l'adolescent non sans opposer une petite résistance pour tester le niveau de ceux qui défendraient Athéna jusqu'à leur mort._

_Tout se stoppa comme si rien n'avait commencé, Aphrodite tomba sur le sol sachant parfaitement que son heure était venue. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer Shun ou Saga. Il ne restait qu'une seule option : sa propre mort en espérant être rejoint par son amour tout en sauvant sa déesse._

_Son corps était lourd et douloureux mais juste avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute le monde des vivants, il sentit deux cosmos doux et chaleureux. Celui d'Athéna qui le soutenait et lui pardonnait de tous ses pêchers et un autre chargé d'amour et de tendresse._

- _« Je t'aime aussi espèce d'idiot... » furent ses dernières paroles avant que son âme ne sombre complètement dans la mort pendant que son sang se répandait sur les dalles du douzième temple._

Aphrodite se réveilla brutalement en sueur. Encore ce maudit rêve. Depuis leur renaissance après la guerre sainte, cette partie de sa première vie hantait ses jours et ses nuits sans lui laisser de répit

Le suédois se recroquevilla sur lui même en essayant d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Derrière la porte entre-ouverte, il ne remarqua pas la présence du griffon qui l'observait en silence.

Aphrodite se réveilla brutalement en sueur. Encore ce maudit rêve. Depuis leur renaissance après la guerre sainte, cette partie de sa première vie hantait ses jours et ses nuits sans lui laisser de répit

Le suédois se recroquevilla sur lui même en essayant d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Derrière la porte entre-ouverte, il ne remarqua pas la présence du griffon qui l'observait en silence.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des com's pou me donner votre avis^^**

**_Yoshiho_**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai enfin pu finir le chapitre 2 =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, tout le monde était débordé par les charges supplémentaires dues à l'absence des douze gold saint au Sanctuaire. Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga et Shiryu devaient se charger de la surveillances du lieu Saint avec Marine et Shaina tandis que les autres chevaliers d'argent et de bronze reconstruisaient les temples détruits et regrettaient amèrement la force taurale d'Aldébaran.

Malgré tout, les travaux avançaient vite et le Sanctuaire allait bientôt être remit à neuf. Ce qui comblait tous les soldats à la vue de ce calvaire qui prenait fin. Cependant cette joie n'avait pas lieu d'être au palais du Grand Pope où Athéna, Saga et Shion - qui avait reprit sa place sur le trône - discutaient sur l'obtention d'un traité de paix avec les enfers et ramener leurs confrères encore prisonniers d'Hadès. Hélas, celui-ci s'entêtait à refuser toutes les propositions de la déesse de la justice.

Depuis leur renaissance, les entretiens entre Athéna et Hadès débouchaient toujours sur un échec qui faisait râler la propriétaire du jeune corps de la déesse. Saori faisait tellement de caprices au point que Saga aurait bien voulu que sa personnalité diabolique ait atteint son but pour être définitivement débarrassé de cette cruche ainsi que de son âne ailé qui ne cessait de piailler « Saori-san ! Saori-san ! » et de lancer des Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken à tout bout de champ dès qu'un ver de terre s'approchait un peu trop près de la princesse décolorée.

Heureusement, celle-ci avait enfin laissé place à la digne divinité que le gémeaux adulait de plus en plus quand elle fermait le clapet de la petite bourgeoise. Ils pouvaient enfin tenter de trouver un moyen sérieusement pour ramener ses voisins de temples au lieu saint ainsi que Kanon qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de retrouver avant d'être à nouveau séparés et Aphrodite avec lequel il n'avait plus échangé un mot depuis leur première mort.

Tous les jours Saga réalisait de plus en plus combien son frère et son ancien amant lui manquaient. Il se sentait seul et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter les dernières paroles qu'il avait dites au chevalier des poissons. Celui-ci n'avait certainement pas tout digéré vu la façon dont il l'avait ignoré lorsqu'ils avaient pris d'assaut le Sanctuaire pour sauver Athéna des mains impitoyables du dieu des morts.

En effet, le douzième gardien était tout le temps resté en retrait auprès de Deathmask sans lui adresser un regard ni son beau sourire dont il était fou. Le début de sa toute nouvelle vie risquait bien d'être difficile pour le pauvre petit ex-Grand Pope psychopathe qu'il était.

- « Je suis désolé mais je refuse qu'il reste avec nous ! » s'exclama Aioros hors de lui en désignant du doigt un Deathmask entrain de lancer des clins d'oeil et des sourires quelque peu explicites à Shura. « Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homme de confiance... » ajouta-t-il amèrement en fixant le cancer d'un regard presque meurtrier.

Comme Aphrodite avait suivit l'un des trois juges, le quatrième gold s'était retrouvé seul et avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se joindre au groupe de sa chèvre préférée au grand désespoir d'Aioros qui était évidemment l'homme le plus loyal de toute la chevalerie d'Athéna. En gros, le plus gros défaut aux yeux de Deathmask avec la gentillesse. En plus, le sagittaire était lui aussi particulièrement attiré par le beau brun et comptait bien déjouer les viles intentions de son rival.

Comment ce crabe pouvait avoir l'espérance de séduire cet homme si magnifique ?! Aux yeux de l'archer, il était beaucoup trop impur pour mériter l'amour de Shura. La seule personne pouvant devenir la chère moitié du dixième gardien ne pouvait être que lui ! Na !

Cependant, les deux capricornophile mirent fin à leur chamailleries et à leurs tirades plus saugrenues les unes que les autre à la vue de celui-ci entrain de se faire draguer ouvertement par Kanon qui s'était incrusté discrètement dans le petit groupe.

Aioros prépara un de ses terribles sermons tandis qu'Angelo s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec son Seki Shiki Meikai Ha. Cependant, l'ex-dragon des mers les ignora complètement et continuait de draguer Shura. qui était tellement occupé à nettoyer Excalibur – c'est à dire son bras -, avait une nouvelle fois absolument rien compris à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? » Demanda-t-il crédule en ignorant la main peu cavalière de Kanon qui caressait sa cuisse. Ce petit geste fit presque revenir l'instinct meurtrier de Deathmask qui supportait de moins en moins cette proximité.  
- « Je peux te parler la doublure des gémeaux ? » Dit l'italien sur le point d'exploser.

Le cancer emmena son rival un peu plus loin se retenant de ne pas laisser échapper quelques baffes malencontreusement.

- _« Minos... je t'en prie... »_Le chevalier des poissons s'éveilla en sursaut, cette voix encrée au plus profond de lui.

Il ignorait à qui celle-ci appartenait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour son propriétaire. Elle était si triste et mélancolique...

Comme si on lui avait volé ce qu'il aimait le plus... Ce n'était pas un rêve, il le savait. Elle était réelle et elle l'appelait de toute ses forces. Peut-être a-t-elle tentée avec d'autres personnes en vain.

- « Tu as l'air désemparé, tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Le douzième gardien sursauta et vit Minos qui était assis dans un coin du grand lit sans que le douzième gardien ne l'ait remarqué. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?

Le jeune poisson ne dit pas un mot et fixa l'homme face à lui qui avait l'air complètement abattu. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ne possédaient pas cette petite flamme qui montrait la vie. Il n'y avait rien. Pris d'une impulsion subite, le suédois s'approcha lentement du griffon qui avait perdu toute sa splendeur et le serra dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Sans dire un mot, Minos s'y blottit et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les battements de coeur de son invité. Le silence fit place à la respiration lente et calme du norvégien. Aphrodite compris alors qu'il était parvenu à le détendre

Pour une raison inconnue, il était content d'avoir pu soulager le juge même en ignorant son mal. Il ressentait de la compassion pour cet homme qui semblait être ronger par la souffrance. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était lié d'un façon ou d'une autre à Minos.

- « Je suis venu te chercher, Dame Pandore nous attend à la salle du trône pour le repas du soir » dit-il d'une voix un peu absente pendant que le chevalier caressait tendrement ses longues mèches argentées.

Le spectre se releva sans vraiment le vouloir et prit tendrement la main du suédois dans la sienne pour le mener à la salle à manger. Le gold le suivit oubliant tout, tout sauf Saga. Cette proximité malgré tout silencieuse lui rappelait l'aîné des gémeaux qu'il aimait encore et toujours.

A cette pensée, la douleur qui avait eu place dans son esprit avait réapparut. Malgré tout, le griffon avait tout de même réussit à lui la faire oublier durant un bref mais précieux instant.

Le bien-être d'Aphrodite partit rapidemment en fumée quand son regard tomba sur ceux remplis de mépris des autres spectres dans la salle à manger. Tous était attablé sauf Hadès dont le fauteuil royal était vide. Sa soeur, Pandore, expliqua que le dieu s'était rendu au Sanctuaire pour parler d'une chose importante à Athéna, sans doute leur prochaine libération.

Minos fit asseoir le jeune poisson sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne en ignorant ses collègues. Un sentiment de malaise pris place dans l'esprit de l'invité car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis qui devaient mourir de faim dans les geôles sombres et peu accueillantes des enfers alors que lui allait se régaler d'un véritable festin vu les multiples plats bien garnis qui faisaient leur apparitions sur la longue table. L'autre raison était que la plupart des spectres le dévisageait avec aucune discrétion. Il avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient le dévorer.

L'or baissa la tête plus que gêné par cette situation jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude se posa délicatement sur les siennes qui étaient sur ses genoux.

Il devina très vite à qui celle-ci appartenait. Il baissa alors la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui coloraient son visage. Cette présence était malgré tout rassurante et lui faisait tellement de bien.

Le suédois ignorait tout de la raison du comportement du griffon mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que celui-ci était sincère. Il ne sentait aucun masque derrière la faiblesse du juge, elle était si réelle. Quelque chose lui manquait comme à cette voix qu'il avait entendue.

Ses paroles résonnèrent encore une fois _« Minos... je t'en prie »._Cette détresse était-elle la même que celle du griffon ? La sensation était pareille que ce soit avec celui-ci ou avec elle. De plus, celle-ci connaissait Minos.

Le repas se termina vite aux yeux du suédois qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer tellement il se sentait bien avec son voisin de table. Les deux hommes avaient discuter de tous les sujets possibles et existant jusqu'à oublier tout ceux qui les entouraient.

Le douzième gardien n'avait rien mangé, préférant juste prendre de quoi remplir l'estomac des autres gold. Quand il eut enfin le temps de se rendre dans la prison au sous-sol, Aphrodite s'éclipsa sous les yeux de Minos qui le couvrait au cas où des soldats un peu trop curieux auraient eu l'idée de le suivre.

Quand il arriva a s'y introduire en trompant les gardes postés à l'entrée, il ne fut guère étonné de trouver un Milo entrain de roucouler pour un Camus qui s'en moquait royalement, occupé à bander les plaies de Mu qui avait souffert d'une nouvelle tentative des spectres.

Sauf que cette fois, ils avaient été beaucoup plus loin, un certain Zélos avait tenté de le violer avant qu'il ne ce soit fait arrêter par Aldébaran. Le pauvre bélier était sous le choc et son corps était encore secoué de spasmes. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'irritation des fortes larmes qui avaient coulées.

D'après Aioros, le scarabée avait eu le temps de le pénétrer et faire quelques coups de bassin avant que le taureau ne l'aie fracasser contre le mûr grâce à sa force naturelle physique.

Près du petit groupe, Deathmask était au summum de l'énervement. Déjà que la stupide bête à écailles, Kanon, avait osé faire du gringue à Shura et que la sagittaire jouait au preux chevalier avec celui-ci, quelqu'un avait osé toucher au bélier qu'il considérait comme le deuxième ange de la chevalerie d'Athéna avec le capricorne. Il le trouvait si adorable et si innocent.

Comment ce Zélos avait pu être aussi cruel avec lui ? N'arrêtait pas de répéter le Cancer embarrassant au plus au point le premier gardien de la déesse de la justice qui tentait de retenir quelques petites rougeurs que personne ne remarqua sauf Aphrodite.

Mu aimait l'italien, c'était évident, mais celui-ci était tellement aveuglé la biquette qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tous les jours le petit Atlante souffrait des tentatives de séduction que de l'italien à l'espagnol. « Pourquoi tous les gold devaient-ils avoir des chagrins amoureux » se demanda-t-il à lui-même. « Et pourquoi dois-je en faire partie... »

- « Kanon ! Je t'ordonne de laisser Camus tranquille ! » Hurla Milo hors de lui pendant que le cadet des gémeaux tentaient de lui prendre « son Mumus » comme le scorpion répétait souvent.  
- « Milo, arrête de crier, tu me donnes la migraine » Dit froidement le Verseau qui n'avait, encore une fois, rien à faire des états d'âme du romantique scorpion.

Les autres aussi ignoraient cris du gold tellement ils étaient habitués à ses jérémiades sentimentales. Mais pour une fois, le cancer semblait prendre ce problème à coeur. Après tout, le vil ex-dragon des mers avaient aussi osé espéré faire succomber sa petite biquette. En tant que bon Pirlouit (1),il se devait de se venger de cette ignominie qui avait pour nom Kanon gemini.

Après trente secondes de rechercher d'un plan machiavélique, il en trouva enfin un qui lui paraissait GE-NI-AL Si le bouton « on » du volume d'Angelo avait été actionné, un rire démoniaque kanonien aurait sans aucun doute résonné dans toutes les geôles des enfers. Deathmask ne pu retenir un sourire mi-diabolique, mi-sadique.

L'italien fit signe à Milo s'approcher pour lui faire part de son idée diabolique qui allait entraîné la deuxième chute du frère de Saga. Sans savoir pourquoi, Aphrodite se rendait compte que son meilleur ami avait encore une fois replongé dans le fin fond des ténèbres et... dans la connerie pure et simple en fait.

Tout de même curieux du résultat de l'alliance cancer psychopathe et du scorpion cendrillon, le suédois prit place aux côtés de Mu et de Camus et tentaient un peu de réconforter le réparateur d'armure qui avait l'air d'aller mieux grâce aux paroles de Deathmask qui n'avait pas eu que l'effet de le gêner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès des autres, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres, l'air plutôt content d'eux-même. Le grec allait souffrir se dirent tous les autres chevaliers qui savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à quelque chose de complètement tirer par les cheveux mais cruel.

- « Kanon, tu peux venir deux minutes si ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda le cancer au deuxième gémeaux qui avait bien compris qu'Angelo et la politesse faisaient 300 000 et qu'il devait se méfier. Il les rejoignit malgré tout, poussé par la curiosité de découvrir leur stratagème.  
- « J'en ai marre d'être interrompu... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » Souffla-t-il tout de même un petit énervé par le comportement de ses compagnons.

Les deux gardiens s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- « Que dirais-tu de faire un paris ? » proposa Milo.  
- « Un pari ? Pourquoi ? » Interrogea la future victime un sceptique.  
- « Tu veux avoir la paix quand tu dragues n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que ça fait plusieurs mois que tu n'as pas tiré ton coup » Repris le cancer moqueur.

Le gémeaux faillit voir rouge face aux insinuations de ses compères mais les laissa tout de même continuer. Après tout pourquoi pas jouer le jeu ? Se dit-il.

- « J'avoue que c'est le cas, mais ça ne durera pas, peu de gens résistent à mon charme naturel, pas vrai Deathy » Répondit Kanon en faisant un clin d'oeil vengeur à l'italien qui avait lui aussi tenté de possédé son aîné.

Celui-ci ne laissa entendre qu'un petit grognement en guise de réponse à l'ex-dragon des mers qui jubilait intérieurement d'emmerder le crabe. Les deux bêtes à pinces devaient bel et bien avouer que le frère cadet de Saga était très loin d'être laid.

- « Nous te proposons de faire un paris consistant à séduire un spectre. Si tu réussis avant qu'Athéna vienne te chercher, on te laissera draguer qui tu veux sans te couper. »  
- « Ca, ça ne va pas être difficile » Dit Kanon sûr de lui.

Peu de spectres lui avaient résisté et grâce à cela, le beau grec avait eu droit à quelques faveurs de leur part grâce à sa belle plastique et le fait que le gémeau acceptait tout et n'importe qui du moment que cette personne aie un physique acceptable et soit dominant dans la pratique rude qu'était le sport de chambre.

- « On n'en doute pas, mais il faudrait quelqu'un qui te rende la tâche un peu difficile et qui est un peu coincé » Milo fit mine de réfléchir pendant 10 secondes, ce qui choqua un peu les deux autres serviteurs d'Athéna d'apprendre que le scorpion en avait encore un peu la capacité.  
- « Rhadamanthe par exemple. » Termina l'italien une fois remis du choc.

Rhadamanthe ? Kanon avait d'abord pensé à Rune vu que celui-ci était l'homme le plus renfermé et le plus coincé qu'il connaissait. Mais l'ex-dragon des mers avait vite compris où voulaient en venir les deux comparses.

Lui et le wyvern se haïssaient et s'étaient entre-tuer. Le blond ne le supportait pas et faisait tout pour l'éviter lorsque il se rendait dans les geôles. La tâche n'allait pas être aussi évidente que le grec l'avait prévue.

Cependant, l'anglais avait un bon physique et un belle carrure. _Il doit être une vraie bombe au pieu_pensa Kanon. Et puis ce défis le tentait beaucoup, cela le changerait de la routine habituelle aux enfers.

- « J'accepte le marché » S'exclama le gémeau tout excité à l'idée des jours à venir.

- « Tu as l'air content de toi Milo » fit Camus au Scorpion qui montrait une mine plus que réjouie  
- « Cet horrible monstre à écaille ne viendra plus t'embêter mon Mumus » affirma le huitième gardien fier de lui.  
- « Comment cela ? » questionna le verseau qui commençait à se demander quelle connerie grec avait encore fait.

Fier de lui, le bouclé expliqua tout le plan au français qui ne fut même pas étonné de la stupidité de ce plan qui sentait la ratage complet à des lieux à la ronde.

- « Tu te rends bien compte que Rhadamanthe ne supporte pas du tout Kanon n'est-ce pas ? » Intervint Mu dont Camus bandait toujours les blessures. L'innocent Bélier semblait enfin remit et son visage était redevenu aussi calme qu'avant.  
- « Oui ! » S'exclama le grec avec un grand sourire.  
- « Et j'imagine que tu sais bien qu'il risque d'avoir de gros problèmes et que tout cela va retomber une fois de plus sur toi... » Ajouta Camus qui avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire.  
- « Oups... »

Le chevalier du onzième temple inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher froidement à son ami :

- « Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose que des bêtises pour des choses sans importance... ? » Le pauvre grec se mordit la lèvre inférieure blessé par les paroles du français. Mais ce qui fit encore plus mal au bouclé fut quand le verseau ajouta sans le fixer de son ton toujours aussi hautain qu'à son habitude « Par moment, ta bêtise m'éxaspère tellement... »

Le huitième gardien s'éloigna sans dire un mot pour retrouver Deathmask qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe.

- « Tu ne penses pas avoir été un peu trop loin... » commenta le bélier compatissant avec le bouclé.  
- « Tu connais Milo, Mu, il a beau vite se vexer, il se remet toujours vite... »

Pendant ce temps, Minos attendait toujours près de l'entrée des geôles, guettant le passage d'un spectre ou d'un des deux autres juges. Comme il s'y attendait, l'un deux arriva. Rhadamanthe, le visage fermé et les traits toujours aussi stricte s'avançait vers lui pour lui parler. Sans doute de quelque chose d'important vu que le wyvern était encore plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

- « Tu sais bien qu'il ne fait que lui ressembler et que ce n'est pas lui n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda l'anglais allant droit au but. Le griffon ne lui répondit pas et resta silencieux. « Il est mort de ta main et il faudra bien un jour que tu t'y fasse. » Ajouta-t-il sévèrement. « Cela va bientôt faire 250 ans et plusieurs de nos hommes ainsi que Pandore t'en veulent encore et toujours. Ne recommence pas ! Plusieurs d'entre eux commencent déjà à médire à ton sujet à cause de ta proximité avec le chevalier des poissons... »

Malgré l'épaisse carapace de son ami, Minos savait que celui-ci s'inquiétait sincèrement à son sujet. Même si les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas plus que cela, ils ne désiraient pas que le griffon souffre une nouvelle fois.

- « Oublie tout, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi... » termina le blond d'un ton sec.

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour le norvégien qui faillit entrer dans une rage folle. Comment Rhadamanthe pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ?!

- « C'est bon ? T'as fini ton monologue ? Maintenant fout moi la paix ! » Répliqua l'argenté hors de lui.  
- « Très bien ! Continue à faire ta tête de mule ! Tu vas finir par crever à force de rester cloîtrer dans le passé ! Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que personne ne te regrettera car tu as tué la seule personne qui l'aurait pu !»  
- « Laisse-moi moi tranquille pour une fois » murmura le norvégien en sortant de la salle, oubliant même la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

Le wyvern le regarda s'éloigner en serrant le poing et finit par descendre dans les geôles en croisant au passage Aphrodite qui montait pour rejoindre Minos.

A la grande surprise de l'anglais, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir autant que les gardes et les spectres le prétendaient. A part quelques plaies et des vêtements sale, il tomba sur Deathmask entouré de Milo, Aldébaran, Aioria et Aioros joyeusement occupés à...

- « Faire des paris ?! » s'étouffa presque le blond.

C'était décidé, iI fallait vraiment qu'il aille parler avec Aiacos d'une nouvelle manière de traiter les prisonniers. Le sadisme de Minos – qui s'occupait la plupart du temps de leurs tortures - étant en mode pause depuis quelques jours. Il fallait donc trouver d'urgence une solution avec le deuxième psychopathe des enfers (2).

Mais autre chose l'inquiétait : le fait qu'un certain cadet des gémeaux s'approchait de lui tout sourire. Sa démarche était lente et très sensuelle. L'anglais faillit s'étrangler quand il vit les belles jambes nues et bronzées de Kanon.

Malgré la vision plus que magnifique qui s'offrait à lui, Rhadamanthe comprit très vite en quoi consistait les paris des gold mais il voulu jouer le jeu. Après tout, la beauté du splendide dragon des mers l'avait séduit dès leur première rencontre. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un tout petit peu ?

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tourmenter l'Apollon jusqu'à ce que ce soit celui-ci qui lui tombe dans les bras ? Décidément, ce petit jeu risquait bien d'être amusant. De tout façon, il ne risquait pas de tomber amoureux n'est-ce pas ? (3)

Au même moment, le chevalier des poissons était en route pour les appartements de Minos qui était mystérieusement partit malgré sa promesse. Comme il ne connaissait pas du tout le palais, il se perdit rapidement et se retrouva par hasard dans le hall juste devant la salle du trône. Celle-ci n'était pas vide vu les voix qui y provenait. Hadès était revenu aux enfers et semblait en pleine discussion avec des invités.

- « Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours ce que j'ai à te proposer Hadès ? » résonna une voix loin d'être inconnue à Aphrodite : celui de la déesse Athéna.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le suédois entra soudainement dans la pièce. Cinq regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui. A commencer par ceux du dieu des morts et de sa soeur ainsi que ceux de la déesse de la justice, de Shion et de Saga.

Les deux orbes émeraudes de ce dernier fixa intensément le pauvre petit poisson qui ne parvenait même pas à poser les yeux sur leur propriétaire.

Heureusement, la déesse vint à son secours en le serrant dans ses bras, contente de voir qu'un de ses chevaliers allait bien. Mais son bonheur s'évanouit très vite quand le poisson lui raconta les multiples péripéties que lui et ses compagnons ont dû traverser lors de leur séjour chez son oncle.

Pandore fit sortir les gêneurs – sauf Shion - pour éviter que l'image d'un Hadès se faire remonter les bretelles par la plus que terrifiante Saori Kido qui avait déjà une grande réputation d'emmerdeuse au sein de l'Olympe, ne se propage au sein des enfers et du Sanctuaire.

Pendant que le dieu des enfers se prenait des fessées, Saga demanda à son amant comment allaient leurs compagnons. Mais mais au grand dam du gémeau, Aphrodite ne lui répondait pas et semblait complètement absent. Ses pensées étaient toutes centrées sur Minos oubliant presque la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Le douzième gardien ne parvenait à enlever l'image du griffon encrée dans sa mémoire.

- « Si je te dérange, tu peux me le dire et ne pas m'ignorer ! » S'énerva Saga qui ne supportait plus le silence d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa la tête. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores ainsi ? » Demanda ensuite le gémeau en serrant les poings.  
- « Je t'aime... » Saga s'approcha du jeune poisson et le serra doucement dans ses bras. « Mais je n'ai pas encore digéré ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir... » Le troisième gardien relâcha légèrement son emprise sur le corps frêle. Il avait si peur de le briser mais il refusait catégoriquement que son amour ne s'éloigne une fois de plus de lui.  
- « Je voulais que tu restes en vie.. » le suédois ferma les yeux et murmura doucement « je le sais.. » avant de l'embrasser.

Plus un mot ne fut dit. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre ne faisant plus attention l'un contre l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait pour les deux amants qui n'aperçurent pas la présence de Minos qui fulminait de rage. Ne supportant plus ce qu'il voyait, le griffon s'éloigna tête basse sans trop savoir où il allait du moment qu'il ne voyait plus cette scène qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

- « J'ai la haine.. » Fit Deathmask – assit, la jambe droite repliée sur laquelle reposait son coude – d'un ton las.  
- « Moi aussi... » Ajouta Milo qui se trouvait dans la même position que son ami.  
- « Cela vous apprendra à lancer des paris stupides » Dit Aioria amusé par la situation. Après la venue de Rhadamanthe, celui-ci avait directement emmené Kanon avec lui dans ses appartements. On pouvait donc en conclure que le paris allait se terminer sur la victoire écrasante du dragon des mers.

Du côté du cancer et du scorpion, c'était l'échec total : Milo s'était attiré les foudres de Camus - Soit, la fin du monde pour le bouclé – et Deathsmak avait perdu ce qu'il appelait « son honneur » et n'était toujours pas arrivé à se débarrasser d'Aioros qui suivait Shura partout comme un petit chien. L'idée que monsieur « je drague tout le monde » prenne du bon temps avec le wyvern dans un lit confortable faisait bouillir le cancer.

Cependant, la situation était tout autre que celle qu'il imaginait. Kanon avait été envoyé dans la salle de bain par Rhadamanthe qui lui avait demandé de se déshabiller sans que celui-ci ne le rejoigne.

Une fois qu'il fut dans le plus simple appareil, le blond ouvrit la porte juste assez pour lui donner une pile de vêtements qu'il devait enfiler. A son grande étonnement, il y trouva une robe de soubrette noir avec plein de froufrous blancs et de gros noeud papillons

- « Sûrement un de ses fantasmes » Songea le grec qui l'enfila un peu difficilement avec les porte jartelles noires que l'anglais lui avait fournit avec de hautes chaussures de la même couleur. Ensuite, il attacha un collier avec une petite chaîne autour de son cou. « Je dois vraiment ressembler à une pute qui bosse dans un salon SM... tient il y a pas de culotte » Remarqua-t-il en se baissant pour vérifier si il ne l'avait pas fait tomber par inadvertance.  
- « Tu es prêt ? »  
- « Presque ! Mais c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de culotte ? » Pas de réponse. Apparemment le wyvern avait fait exprès de ne pas en mettre dans la pile. « J'aurai jamais cru que Rhada avait ce genre de penchant... »

L'ex-dragon des mers sortit de la salle de bain en balançant sensuellement ses hanches dans le but de voir le blond perdre ses moyens et de gagner ensuite son paris. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. L'anglais resta de marbre et ne faisait même pas attention aux appétissantes cuisses blanches prêtes à être dévorées.

Le juge s'approcha du grec qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que la partie de jambes en l'air commence ! Mais ses espérances furent réduites en miette quand Rhadamanthe lui tendit un balais.

- « Pardon ?! » S'exclama Kanon qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
- « C'est un balais et ça sert à balayer. » Répondit simplement le blond.  
- « Pas juste à ça... » Dit le grec en lui adressant un clin d'oeil enjôleur. Rhadamanthe resta une nouvelle fois silencieux et le cadet des gémeaux faillit tomber des nues en voyant le manque de réaction de la part du fruit de ses convoitises de la semaine. Comment pouvait-il rester comme ça à le regarder sans craquer ?! « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »  
- « Mes appartements sont dans un état lamentable et mes hommes ont besoin d'un peu de féminité. Ils ont beau être des spectres, ils restent encore des êtres humains (4). A part Violate qui ne se laisse pas approcher, il ne reste plus que toi. Tu as beau être un homme, tu fais ressortir un côté sauvage et féminin. » Ajouta Rhadamanthe.

Féminin ?! Sauvage : OK, mais féminin ? Jamais !

- « Si tu veux quelqu'un d'efféminé, prend Aphrodite, il conviendra parfaitement.. » S'énerva Kanon.  
- « J'aurai bien voulu mais Minos me tuerait si je le faisais. » Répondit le juge des enfers d'un ton monocorde.

Le frère de Saga dut contenir toutes sa colère pour ne pas exploser et étrangler le wyvern qui buvait tranquillement un café apporté par l'être le plus vil après le « Nyan Cat » ainsi que le plus moche que pouvait compter les enfers : Zélos. Celui-ci le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Le gémeau ne put retenir un « beurk » et quelques tremblements de dégoût. Jamais il n'aurait dut accepter ce paris...

- _« Je vous ai demandé de ne plus vous approcher de moi.. »_  
_- « Comment veux-tu que je m'éloigne de ton si beau visage... Si je pouvais, je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort... » Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour cacher les vives rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son beau visage. Pourquoi cet inconnu ne disait-il que des choses si gênantes mais en même temps, tellement gentilles depuis leur première rencontre._  
_- « Mais vous ne le pouvez pas.. » Répondit faiblement le bel éphèbe toujours tête basse. Une main douce et chaude caressa tendrement sa joue rosie. Le contact était si apaisant qu'il ferma les yeux comme si il était plongé dans un monde de rêves._  
_- « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer l'être qui occupe toutes mes pensées.. » Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux faisant voir deux belles orbes d'un bleu éclatant et répondit le coeur battant en déposant sa main sur celle présente sur sa joue pour mieux ressentir ce contact si bon et agréable : « Je n'arrive pas non plus à vous oublier sûrement pour les mêmes raisons.. »_

_A suivre_

* * *

(1) : Vous connaissez la BD « Johan et Pirlouit » de Peyo ? XD Moi je dis Shura est biquette ! o (j'ai des preuves è_é)

(2) : Je crois que toute une page ne suffirait pas pour énumérer tous les cas sociaux chez nos chers amis spectres xD

(3) : Aaah... la naïveté à cet âge là... x)

(4) : Ah bon xD

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre deux vous a plu=) Si vous suivez cette fic, faites-le moi savoir vu que même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits peuvent commenter et ce serait bien pour moi d'avoir quelques avis ^^" Merci

_Yoshiho_


End file.
